Twice
Jin Bubaigawara, also known by his Villain alias Twice, is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains. Appearance: Twice is an average adult man with light spiked hair and a large scar in the middle of his forehead. His civilian outfit consists of a tank-top and a dark-colored button up; he carries his mask around with him to wear it when he feels he is going to "split". In his villain costume his entire body is covered by a black-and-grey, full-body suit that hides any distinguishing features about his body. He has red and blue wristbands. The most distinctive feature about the costume is the half grey (upper half) and half black (lower half) mask with slit eye holes. On his chest is a white "T" formed by a horizontal line crossing his upper torso and a vertical line ascending from the abdomen. Another line snakes down to his lower torso and splits down to his thighs, which then ascends to his hips forming a "W". Personality: Twice has an explosive and lively personality. He appears to have a contradicting personality, insulting Dabi one moment then praising him in another. Twice believes that understanding your own identity is the most important aspect in life. Behind his outgoing and contradictory personality, Twice suffers from dissociative identity disorder due to the history of his Quirk that drove him to insanity. When his mask is off, he shows a strong sense of self-conflict over who he actually is. Twice is also unsure whether he is the original Twice or if he is a clone that killed the original. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Double Double: Twice's Quirk can clone things, making one into two. Twice normally uses his Doubling to create clones of himself and others; the clones have the same appearance, personality, and Quirk as the original. The clones have durability as they need to take a certain amount of damage before they disappear; when they take too much damage, they turn into some kind of liquid and evaporate. Twice is aware of when a clone is destroyed. A drawback to this Quirk is that Twice has little to no control over his Doubling. Twice is unable to control the clones because they have their own autonomy. Twice's Quirk has given him a contradicting personality, where a voice in his head contradicts whatever he says. Twice greatly struggles from involuntarily splitting himself into two; this weakness is countered by wearing a mask as it allows him to stay as one entity. Equipment: * Measuring Tapes: Inside Twice's wristbands are measuring tapes of an extremely sharp material, which, by grasping it with two hands, he can use as a weapon. By using them, Twice is able to cut even a thick spike of ice. History: When Jin was in Middle school, both his parents were killed getting caught up in the middle of a villain crime crossfire, leaving him an orphan as he had no other blood relatives to take him in. He was able to find employment as the owner was kind enough to give him food and shelter. Jin eventually got caught up in an accident was he accidentally hit someone with his motor-bike. Luckily, the victim survived with only a broken arm. Jin was then brought in to the police, where he explained that the victim jumped in front of his bike and he was abiding the law and following the speed limit. Understanding this, the police officer let him go and only told him that he would most likely have a criminal record due to this incident but assured him that it is never too late to start over. Unfortunately, Jin was fired from his work and kicked out of his residence by his boss, who had received an angry complaint from one of their regular customers that the victim of the motorcycle accident was a staff member of his and stated that he will never return to their business. Eventually, his loneliness and depression became so severe that Jin used his own Quirk on himself. He did this to comfort himself and create someone he could trust. At first, creating a single copy of himself to talk to and eventually making more to be his friends, but eventually, he began using his Quirk to perform numerous armed robberies and thefts at first in order to survive and meet ends,but seeing the potential in his Quirks ability to create unlimited manpower he began to do these crimes to further expand his own assets and power and eventually began using his immense numbers to his commit various high class crimes, Jin was eventually skyrocketed into becoming one of Japan's most wanted criminals. However, Jin, due to his quirk, began abusing to his powers by letting his copies do all of the difficult/hard work for him. This eventually backfired as all of his copies were all perfect duplicates of himself, and as such they also shared his lazy attitude and did not desire to do any of the hard work either. Jin's clones revolted and nearly killed Jin, by cutting him across the forehead and strapped him to a chair. They argued about who was the true Jin and fought for nine days until all the clones massacred one another and only one Jin was left. Since the incident, Jin has struggled to come to terms on whether or not he is a clone. Sometime after the incident he met Giran who then told him that surprisingly there where a lot of people similar to himself in the world and recommended that he join a group of comrades similar to himself, Giran then promised to introduce him to one such group.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Criminal Category:Villain Category:League of Villains